1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer cases, and particularly, to a computer case supporting a slim disc drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slim and half-height disc drives are in frequent use. The slim disc drive is smaller than the half-height disc drive, and is often used in a notebook or server, while half-height disc drives are often deployed in desktops. However, a slim disc drive which may be available for use in a desktop computer, cannot be used, because no suitable mounting means is provided.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.